Investigando
by Petit Nash
Summary: Hotch esta cambiado, ocultando un secreto. Y el equipo esta dispuesto a hacer todo por averiguar de que se trata.


Nueva historia! Espero les guste... Para Karina.

**Investigando**

Hotch estaba diferente. Se veía en pequeñas señales, en sencillos cambios de comportamiento que el equipo fue notando a lo largo de unas semanas. Silenciosamente se iban elaborando teorías, preguntas y planes.

Morgan y García habían incluso empezado a elaborar anotaciones y calendarios... ¿era su imaginación o había por lo menos dos días en la semana que Hotch no llegaba a la hora habitual? Tomaron nota de eso. ¿A caso era posible que le vieran sonreír más que de costumbre y a veces sin razón aparente? También eso anotaron, todo era importante en la búsqueda de respuestas.

Por supuesto más de uno pensó que lo más sencillo era preguntarle que sucedía, pero lamentablemente Hotch se mantenía tan inflexible como de costumbre, primero se había comisionado a Rossi para el interrogatorio, pero después de muchos intentos, de horas de conversación y de un par de tragos, sólo sacaron en claro algo que ya habían intuido antes: se trataba de una chica.

Cuando enviaron a Prentiss y Morgan a preguntar, no volvieron con mejores resultados... de modo que Morgan y García volvieron a sus teorías, anotaciones y fechas, incluso consideraron seriamente el espionaje. Estaban volviéndose locos, no entendían porque Hotch estaba tan aferrado a guardar el secreto, no era nada del otro mundo que se interesará en una chica, estaba separado, era normal, pero... era más preocupante que no les quisiera contar nada que el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con alguien.

-¿Creen que sea una chica con la que no debería estar?- elucubró Morgan una vez que estaban todos juntos en el trabajo, menos Hotch obviamente

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Reid intrigado

-No lo sé... tal vez salga con una casada o una menor- dijo Morgan

-Tal vez es una chica que no cree que nos guste- dijo Rossi también llevando sus pensamientos muy lejos

Todos cruzaron miradas confusas, ya estaban imaginando cosas demasiado lejanas, demasiado complicadas, cosas que no iban para nada con el estilo de Hotch, pero no podían evitarlo, sentían que todo era demasiado secretismo. Habían visto las señales, era obvio que estaban tras la pista de Hotch, pero el jefe de la UAC no soltaba información alguna, enloquecían con eso.

-Tal vez...- empezó García y en su mirada se vio que pensaba algo muy fuerte

-Tal vez va a hablarlo con todos cuando este listo- la interrumpió Emily

-Vamos, Em... no creerás que es así- se quejó Morgan

-Bueno, yo pienso que puede ser- señaló Emily- si yo estuviera empezando una relación con alguien, sería algo delicado ¿no? y entonces, si trabajará con personas tan obsesionadas con la conducta humana, querría manejar la información con cuidado, esperar hasta el momento en que fuera lo mejor para ambos lados...- todos la miraban fijamente- digo, esa es mi teoría personal-

Se miraron entre si y miraron fijamente a Emily, quien inconscientemente se mordió el labio nerviosa... fue como si todos estuvieran valorando posibilidades así, pensando en que tan preparado estaba Hotch para confrontar al equipo con una nueva relación... Pero ese momento de divagaciones les duró poco, pronto volvieron al ataque con sus complicadas teorías.

-¿Y si simplemente estuviera enamorado de alguien que no le hace caso?- preguntó JJ de repente- tal ves por eso no nos dice, porque es vergonzoso un rechazo-

-¿Y por qué alguien rechazaría a Hotch?- le preguntó Emily

-Pues es muy serio- dijo Reid

-Y poco expresivo- completó García

-Y no tiene ni una pizca de sentido del humor- agregó JJ

-Pero no es mal sujeto...- contraatacó Rossi

Guardaron silencio un momento, hacia un rato que ninguno estaba trabajando ya, ni tampoco se habían movido para ir a almorzar, estaban demasiado enfrascados en su discusión como para prestar atención a la vida real, la única que de a ratos volvía a tocar sus archivos era Emily... sin embargo eso no alcanzaba para que recordaran que estaban en la UAC trabajando y no indagando la vida privada de Hotch.

-Pero no tiene sentido eso, al menos no con respecto a sus llegadas tarde- dijo García

-No llega tarde- señaló nuevamente Emily- sólo no tan temprano como de costumbre y por tiempo de quince o veinte minutos-

-Bueno... el punto es que si fuera una chica que no le hace caso no tendría porque alterar su horario- dijo JJ

-Buen punto- dijo Rossi meditando- García ¿nada inusual en sus llamadas?-

-Pensé que habían decidido no espiar- dijo Emily

-No espiamos, sólo queríamos ver su registro de llamadas, no estamos espiando- se defendió Morgan- pero me temo que eso no ayudo, no llama a nadie nuevo, a todos los aquí presentes, a su cuñada, a su casa... y los números de detectives y policía según a donde vamos, nada sospechoso-

-Pues debe haber algo... – suspiró Reid

-Si no pasará tanto tiempo en su oficina y saliera más con nosotros tendríamos más oportunidades de ver su comportamiento- dijo Morgan

-Es verdad... aunque tal vez es justamente en esos ratos en su oficina donde se comunica con ella o planea o algo así- dijo JJ

-Pero no hay nada en sus llamadas- dijo Rossi

-Bueno, en su celular- señaló García- pero si llamará desde aquí no podríamos saberlo realmente, no he visto esos registros ni sería fácil... o podría ser por correo electrónico-

-Podríamos revisar eso- sugirió Morgan

-¿Y eso no es espiar?- preguntó Emily muy seria

-Bueno... es que no sabemos que hace ahí- dijo Morgan señalando vagamente a la oficina de Hotch

-Bien podría estar llamando a la chica secreta todo el tiempo- dijo JJ

-O haciendo planes para verla- sugirió Reid

-O pensando en donde va a ir a buscarla- siguió García

-O tal vez haga lo que al parecer el resto de la UAC no planea hacer- dijo Hotch sorprendiéndolos por detrás- trabajar-

No lo habían oído acercarse, estaban tan centrados en la platica que no habían notado a Hotch llegando a sus espaldas. Casi saltan de la sorpresa, cada uno intento volver a su trabajo o encontrar algo más que decir. Hotch estaba serio, pero no realmente enojado, tal vez consideraba que con ese susto tenían suficiente, que enojarse podía estar de más. Sonrió muy ligeramente.

-Tal vez si planeaban no trabajar podían pedir el día- dijo Hotch- o al menos aprovechar para ir a almorzar-

-Tienes toda la razón- saltó Rossi mirando su reloj- será mejor que vayamos-

-¿Entonces no nos dirás nada, Hotch?- preguntó cuidadosamente Morgan

-Los veo en un rato- cortó Hotch como mandándolos a irse

-Los alcanzó en unos minutos- dijo Emily

Tomaron sus cosas para ir a almorzar y fueron saliendo juntos, en silencio, ya más lejos empezaron a cuchichear y seguramente a inventar más teorías complicadas. Sin moverse de su sitio, Emily los miró alejarse y sonrió. Luego volteó a mirar a Hotch, que increíblemente también sonreía mientras miraba al equipo, parecía divertido con todas las teorías y todas las preguntas.

-¿Y cuándo planeas decirles?- le preguntó Emily

-No lo sé... no pronto- contestó Hotch

-¿Y eso por qué?- preguntó Emily- ¿te divierte?-

-Es curioso verlos buscar y buscar, pero no ver lo que tienen frente a sus ojos- le contestó él

-Ya veo...-

-Es como ni siquiera vieran las señales más obvias, pese a que casi se las estamos diciendo- complementó Hotch y miró fijamente a Emily

-No es tan divertido cuando soy yo la que tiene que escuchar todas las teorías sobre ti y las mujeres más inimaginables de la tierra- se quejó ella

-Emily querida... Pero tú sabes mejor que nadie, que yo no tocaría a ninguna otra mujer sobre la tierra, ni siquiera lo pensaría, que la que tengo es tan perfecta que con trabajo puedo quitarle los ojos de encima- dijo Hotch mirando intensamente a Emily, como si la traspasará con la mirada

Emily se sonrojó ligeramente, pero le mantuvo la mirada. Se levantó y besó a Hotch muy suavemente, apenas como una incitación a sus labios. Hotch la apretó con fuerza contra él, pero ella soltó una risa contra sus labios y se separó de él...

-Supongo que tendré que esperar a más tarde- dijo Hotch a modo de queja, lamentando que ella tuviera que alejarse de él

-Prometido... haré que la espera valga la pena- dijo ella tomando sus cosas, dándole un breve beso y corriendo a alcanzar al equipo

Hotch se quedó un rato más en ese mismo sitio, como saboreando el aire que había dejado Emily al irse, como añorando un momento... Luego sonrió y decidió volver a su oficina. Ya les diría a todos en su momento, cuando ambos estuvieran listos. Cuando su relación tomará ese rumbo decisivo que él estaba esperando, cuando todos tuvieran que hacerse a la idea de que ya nunca los verían por separado.


End file.
